


Close Friends

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Father Figures, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mistakes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: Hakoda trusted the firebender. He really did.He knew he wasn't a bad kid, Zuko had managed to follow his son and help him escape from the Fire Nation prison.He just didn't trust the kid with his daughter.Katara had spent far too much time with the boy, and they were definitely to touchy.Sokka would know how to keep them apart.--Or, Sokka and Zuko are dating, but Sokka hasn't had a chance to tell his dad yet...
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 547





	Close Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In this I switched up the order of Zuko's bonding moments with the Gaang! He and Katara got closer much faster as they went first! I hope you enjoy, and if you like it, leave a comment and some Kudo's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha no beta we die like men. this got written in one go in the middle of the night. hope you like it!

Hakoda was nearly positive that his daughter was involved with that _boy _.__

__The Fire Nation Prince._ _

__How his daughter could go as far as to get involved with a firebender was beyond him, even if the kid wasn’t exactly evil. Zuko was a good kid, if what he had gathered from the rest of the (ragtag, young, incredibly reckless, _danger-seeking _-) group his children had been traveling with was to be trusted.___ _

____His head felt like it was being trampled by a polar bear dog, but that wasn't what he needed to focus on right now. No, he didn't need to think about the fact that his children left home, flying around the world on the back of a flying bison, with the avatar, who they had known for less than a day. His heart would feel like it Was going to pop out of his chest if he even considered how much time they spent on the run from the fire nation, actively fighting against them and entering the enemies territory- For all Hakoda had hoped to keep his children far from the war, it didn’t work well._ _ _ _

____He heard his sons loud laughter, and a quick glance showed his son sitting on the bison’s back, with his sister and _Zuko _all attempting to help groom him. _Appa _, he remembered, and his face melted into a smile as he watched the large beast lounge out, allowing his children and their ‘friend’ pamper him with attention. Zuko was grinning lightly, a small expression, but for him it made a large difference to his face. It made him look more… Human, as he looked up at Sokka, showing just one bit of weakness._____ _ _ _

________To be fair, Sokka liked him. And the boy had even helped Sokka save Hakoda from prison, so he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t well meaning. He was a lovely kid, who just had a few scars, emotionally and physically. He was a great friend to Sokka though, he had to be the happiest he had ever seen his son. The boy had never really gotten to have friends his own age, born just too far away from most of the other children in the village, always just too young or just too old to be comfortable, but here? He had a friend in the odd firebender, and it was clear that they were good friends for each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But that didn’t mean he would let him get any closer to Katara. Not a chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________This was Hakoda’s only daughter. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was also entirely too young for boys, especially a boy with as much power and self destructive tendencies as Zuko had. He was older than her anyhow, it was a terrible idea! He would easily be able to _pressure her _\- No. He wouldn’t even entertain that thought.  
Zuko was talking, saying something that caused Sokka to roll his eyes, and he put a hand over his heart in mock offense, betrayed by the grin that was taking over his face, looking down at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Katara, on the other hand, began to laugh, and wrapped an arm around Zuko to hold herself up, pressing against his side as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A small huff of air passed Hakoda’s lips. _Far too close… _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As he watched Katara grab the benders arm and drag him towards the river, he couldn’t deny that he was scowling. Hakoda didn’t trust him with his daughter. With the war effort? Fighting against the kid’s own father? Teaching the Avatar firebending? Absolutely, he’d already proved that he could be trusted with all of that, but he wasn’t about to let his little girl risk her heart on some boy.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sokka would help him. It helped that Sokka and Zuko were close, after all. His son would be able to keep the two of them apart without any suspicion, it was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When Sokka watched Katara lead his boyfriend away to clean off all the fur that he'd managed to cover himself in while brushing Appa, he had noticed his dad. His dad, who he had just broken out of the most feared prison in the Fire Nation, with the help of Zuko. His boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling his father that they were together yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He hadn’t really even thought about the possibility of liking guys as a child. It was something that he had never really understood, let alone considered he might. Eventually though, he got the hint that maybe he was a tiny bit jealous of Katara over Jett, and by the time he had figured out that he wanted to be more bro’s with some of the guy’s they had met throughout their travels? It really didn’t feel like the right time, last time he saw his dad, with the whole war going on that could kill any one of them at any time. It was just bad timing. Now, felt like even worse timing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So when he and Zuko had gone to rescue his father, and then ran into _Suki, _his ex (If you could even call them that, it was barely-) things got a little complicated. He had managed to tell Suki, and luckily, things were fine on that front, even if he caught her making eyes at Katara a little too often for his taste.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But now, his father was walking over to him after Sokka got finished staring at his boyfriends ass for just long enough that it probably wouldn’t just be written off as a ‘bro’ thing, and he was utterly, screwed, and he knew it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sokka was practically trembling in his boots at the intense look on Hakoda’s face, regretting practically every choice that had led him to this moment in time, but then his father opened his mouth, and Sokka felt like he had whiplash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t like the way your sister is looking at Zuko.” The simplicity behind that statement threw him. What way did she look at him? She had only just stopped trying to convince everyone that he would betray them a day ago, and he was still on thin ice with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“She’s way too young for a relationship,” His father continued, ignoring the way Sokka’s jaw dropped. _What the hell? _“And I don’t think that that boy is the right one at any rate.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Part of Sokka wanted to protest. What part of Zuko wasn’t right? He was a great guy, who would do anything for the good of his people and his friends, but he knew what his dad was talkin about. He wasn’t right for Katara, their personalities would mix about as well as oil and water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sokka on the other hand, thought he and Zuko mixed well together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Okay…?” He wasn’t entirely sure of the point of this conversation. He wanted to reassure his father that there was _nothing _to worry about, especially since Sokka was fairly sure his sister had none of the proper equipment for Zuko anyways, and his precious daughter was safe.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Can you manage to keep the two of them apart?” Oh, Spirits, this was the beginning of a nightmare. “You and him are close friends, right? Just… Talk some sense into him. I’ll even try talking to Katara, make sure she gets the hint.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________In his head, Sokka was floundering. Outwardly his mouth just opened and closed a few times as he looked down at his father, who had known him better than anyone his whole life. Distantly he replied:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah, uh.” He was blanking, even as the words left his mouth, he didn’t know what to say. “I’ll talk to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His _friend.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________What on earth just happened?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
